


Quiet Nights

by SpeckledCoffeeCups



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Domestic, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/SpeckledCoffeeCups
Summary: Eliza, Alex and John spend a quiet, peaceful night together before being interrupted by Philip





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hsk_97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsk_97/gifts).



> I love Elams! This was fun to write and I hope you enjoy it :)

Eliza lays between her two lovers, a sin enough in societies eyes, if not that she was witness to sodomy every few nights.  Her husband pressed to her front, cheek resting on her collarbone, breathing deeply, while John, her lover just as much as Alexander, is pressed against her back and peppering kisses down her neck slowly and softly.  

It’s blissful, no worries, Philip asleep in his bed.  He hasn’t started asking questions yet, just believes that mommy and daddy are really good friends with Uncle John. 

If only he knew. 

“Eliza baby,” Alex breathes next to her and John laughs against her neck.  Alex is half asleep. 

“Yes honey?” She asks and John’s arms wrap around her waist, one dipping into Alex’s hair brushing the long locks away from his face. 

“I love you.” He says and she laughs, her body shaking just barely with the motion. 

“I love you too.  Now John’s here too, don’t forget him.” She reminds and he laughs softly. 

“I couldn’t forget him.  He’s too cute.” he reminds and John chuckles, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, before leaning over Eliza and kissing Alex lazily on the mouth. Eliza softly, half asleep between them.  

“You know,” She says as John’s hand wraps around her fingers, squeezing tightly. “I’ve missed this.  You two have always been off at work,” She comments and Alex pulls away from John to kiss Eliza. 

“Shhh baby,” He says pressing a kiss to her cheek.  “We aren’t leaving you again. Don’t worry babe,” he says softly, John pushing her shoulder, just lightly enough so she is on her back. She looks up at the two of them, curious as to what they are doing. She watches them share a glance before sharing a kiss. 

Everything's she's been told in church, it screams at her to flee and find someone to tell. 

But when they turn to her and Alex is pressing a kiss to her temple and john to her jaw she can't think of anything but the two of them and how much her heart aches when they are gone. 

She melts under their touch and smiles lazily, one hand wrapping around John's neck, holding his mouth to her skin, while Alex is slowly making his way to her mouth, kissing her sweetly when he finally reaches there.  

“I love you two,” she mumbles against Alex's mouth, before turning and kissing John's mouth. They're both so sweet to her, so sweet to each other. It's beautiful, the love they have for each other and her. The world doesn't understand them, and if it damns Eliza to hell, she's going to accept it. 

Sometimes there's just so much love inside of someone they can't possibly contain it to just one person. 

That's why she loved them both. She met Alexander that night at her father's ball and she knew she would never love another like she loved him. And then she saw him smile giddy at the small freckled man who had drank too much and was tipsy on his feet and she knew she'd never have him completely. 

The night she and Alexander were married, they didn't come together like husband and wife were expected to. Eliza sat with him in their new bed chambers and said very simply, she did not want to share him without being able to be part of it. 

Alex had cried fat wet tears and held her tightly thanking her a thousand times over for allowing John into their life. 

The same John who is currently kissing her sweetly, one palm running slowly over her thigh pushing the hem of her nightgown up farther and farther, revealing her milky white skin, never seen by the sun. 

Alex is sitting by her head hand running through her locks, calmly and soothing her, as if she needs soothing. She trusts them, completely and with her entire self.  They’ve never hurt her, never told her she wasn’t enough, always made sure she felt loved, and involved. 

A knock sounds on the door and John quickly tugs Eliza’s gown down before rolling off her to her side.  He pouts and kisses her cheek, pressing his cheek to hers. 

“Sorry love,” He mumbles disappointed they’re cut short. 

“Momma… I had a bad dream,” Philip pushes the door open and Alexander frowns.  Eliza sits up and pats the spot next to her. 

“Come here sweetie.” She says and Philip pads into the room rubbing his eyes tired. “What was your dream about honey,” She says sitting up and leaning against Alex’s chest.  John stis up as well and presses his cheek against Eliza’s shoulder. 

“I thought… Uncle John left.  And you and daddy were sad.” He says and frowns before rubbing his eyes with open palms. “I like you Uncle John.  Even if you sleep in momma’s bed a lot.” He says and John laughs before leaning over and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Don’t worry buddy.  I’m not leaving.” He says and Philip looks up concerned. 

“Are you positive?” He asks looking up to John with trust that only a child has.  If you told a child the sky would turn purple if you ate a flower they’d do it.  That’s Philip.  So much trust in his fathers and mother.

“I promise.  Until your father kicks me out-”

“-which won’t happen. John is very nice to your mother and I and we would never kick him out.” Alex interjects flashing him a kind smile.  John returns and squeezes his hand.  Eliza smiles at them and looks down at Philip. 

“Uncle John isn’t leaving us.” She says and Philip nods and yawns. 

“Okay… I like him.” He says and closes his eyes with a yawn.  John smiles and kisses her cheek. 

“I like you too buddy.” He says and Philip leans against Eliza’s chest with a small smile. 

“Can I sleep with you mamma?” He asks and Eliza kisses his forehead. 

“Yes sweetie.  But you need to ask papa and Uncle John as well.” She reminds and Philip mumbles something of a question before snoring lightly. Alex chuckles and John smirks. 

“He’s a cutie.” Alex says and brushes his unruly curls off his face.

“I swear he has your genes John.  That many freckles? And those curls,” Eliza leans farther back into the arms of both her lovers. 

“Shush love. If he has your eyes, he has to be beautiful,” John comments and Eliza smiles and kisses him. 

“I love you,” She mumbles against his mouth and Alex leans to kiss both of them.  

“I love you too,” He says and John chuckles. 

“I love you as well.” He says and kisses them both on the head, and then Philip. “You’re going to keep me right?” he asks quietly and Eliza nods leaning to kiss his temple. 

“We could never dream of getting rid of you,” Alex says cupping his cheek.  “You’re too important to us.  I love you so much honey,” He kisses his mouth softly. 

“Much too important,” Eliza says and leans into him with a yawn. “Sorry,” She mumbles and Alex chuckles kissing her forehead. 

“Sleep baby.  We’ll be here,” He says and John lays down next to her curling up behind her, and Alex in front of her.  

And they fall asleep like they do most nights, peaceful and the fears of the real word stuck outside, with no way to come in and tear apart their lives with a few simple words. 


End file.
